Undercover: the Sequel
by loveliveLOL
Summary: The Sequel to the action-packed, and romance filled story, "Undercover" is finally here! The stakes have grown higher for Cammie and her friends, and she knows that as long as she's alive, she's putting everyone she loves in danger. Will Mr. Solomon's plan to finally take down the Circle be successful... Or will it lead to an even bigger disaster?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! Long time no see! I have a feeling that many of you right now are virtually throwing daggers at me, for I ended "Undercover" with a huge cliffhanger and then never came back.**

**I just wanted to let you all know that I am soooo unbelievably sorry! I entered high school and life has been pretty hectic, and I've always been trying to get some of my writing work such as my short stories and poems published. I have been successful in doing so, and my longing for Fanfiction was severe, and I knew I had to come back!**

**So anyways, for those who are not familiar with "Undercover", I suggest you check it out! You can find it at the bottom of my profile. You do not need to have read "Undercover" to completely understand this sequel, but I definitely suggest you do! So without further ado... Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously in "Undercover":_

Cammie's P.O.V

_"This is pretty amazing... truly amazing. For once, I can forget about the Circle of Caven, forget about your insane mother, and just be with the man I love." I grinned. I slid my arms up Zach's body, wrapping them loosely around his neck. I leaned in slowly, and as I pressed my lips against his, it seemed as if everything around us had paused. That strange feeling of butterflies swirled around in my stomach anxiously, and honestly, I didn't want to pull away. I continued to kiss him, and the magic had remained. It felt as if almost all eyes had been on us, that this kiss was the news of the century. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Macey grabbing Liz and Bex's hands and jumping up in excitement. Oh yeah... definitely the best night of my life._

_Yet, of course... every good thing must come to an end at some point. For my high ambitions for a peaceful, non-dramatic prom, were whisked away from my mind. Everything that could have gone wrong, well... I believe it did. For this night, was going to end with a bang._

* * *

Zach's P.O.V.

Everything was in slow-motion. It was as if each and every little movement of her body was flashing by as pictures, each displaying itself for only a few seconds. Yet as much as I attempted to catch her and keep her safe, my body moved in a sluggish manner. I did not feel weak, nor did I feel restrained. It felt as if I was literally being torn away from her grasps, and I had to watch the petrified look on her face as she fell to her fate.

Bex's P.O.V.

In a situation like the one we are in at the moment, there is no time to react. It occurs unexpectedly, and once you feel the initial blow, there's no running or hiding. There's only praying for your life. It happened so fast and unexpectedly that nobody had time to react. There were only a few shrill screams for help, but all were muffled, for the bodies of which the voices came from were probably buried under a bunch of rubble. My parents had always told me that in a situation like this, you must always ensure your own safety before anyone else's, unlike any other disaster that occurs. It's bloody ridiculous to think that we can all die right here and now. At least a couple hundred of us. Teenagers, faculties...All trained spies under one roof. I think it's quite obvious who caused this crisis.

Liz's P.O.V.

It came to my surprise, and too quick for me to calculate where I should allow my body to land. My brain was failing on me. It could not react to something as sudden as this. No messages were being sent down to my hands to grab onto something. No messages were being sent down to my feet to tuck them in on impact. My brain was practically useless-oh gosh. I've never thought of that before. Have I failed myself? Has the lack of my brain to communicate with the rest of my body mean something? Could it possibly mean that my brain is shut down?

Nick's P.O.V.

I could feel my hands losing grip of her waist, yet I knew I must fight for all that is in me to hold on. I can only assure her safety if she is nestled in my arms. Just as a child is in its mother's arms. A warm, hair raising liquid slithered down my arm and plopped to the ground one by one. It was only until then did I realize that that liquid was blood-and it was coming from Macey. Yet the only thing that was on my mind was that dress. If that dress if destroyed, I will probably never hear the end of it. It's kind of funny to think that in a moment like this, Macey is probably wondering how her hair looks, or if her mascara is running. But there's only one problem...she is not responding to my pleads. She is not even moving the slightest bit.

Grant's P.O.V.

I thought we'd get by tonight. If there was one day in my life that I would just ask all things that would ever go wrong to give me a break, it would be tonight. Tonight was supposed to be perfect. Tonight was supposed to be romantic, and joyful. Tonight was supposed to be the night I was going to propose to my beautiful British bombshell. Yet as I watched the ring turn and soar through the air, its destination I did not know, and as I watched Bex hurl across the room, being ripped from my arms with nothing I could do, all hopes had been lost. For in a situation like this-it was fate's turn to take its toll. And everyone has a different destiny. Some of us are destined to die old, and simply die of natural causes, yet some are destined to die young. Some are destined to die in a painful manner, and I was definitely sure that fate had this in mind for many people tonight. My friends...my teachers... it could be anyone. It could be Bex-it could be me. It's fate's turn to let loose, and I'm not sure if I really want that to happen.

Jonas' P.O.V.

The whole bathroom seemed to shake violently, and the probability of an earthquake occurring right now was so low that it scared me to even ponder upon what the other cause of the tremors could be. Perhaps just the waves from the DJ's stereos...No, they music is not so loud that it's waves could reach the restrooms. Perhaps something large happened to fall...Are you kidding? The probability of that occurring is even lower than the earthquake. I was aware that in the back of my mind, a haunting thought lingered, and began to push itself in front of every other possible, ridiculous idea I was coming up with. The idea that sent goosebumps forming up and down my body, the idea that caused my head to spin...and as I tried to move my legs, to run faster than I've ever run before, I soon realized they wouldn't budge. They just remained glued to the marble floor, trembling violently. This was childish, immature. I'm a big boy now, I need to learn to face my fears and jump right into the situation. I need to go help my friends, my teachers...and most importantly, Liz.

Cammie's P.O.V.

Birds always seemed so free in the sky, as they soared through the clouds and let the wind take them as they desired. Their wings spread afar and they looked so magnificent, and I always had envied them for that. I had always wondered what it would be like to fly. To glide throughout the puffy white clouds, and gleefully eye the people below on the surface, all staring upon me in amazement. I now know what it is like to fly, I now know what it is like to feel weightless and unstoppable. I now know what it feels like to push past the wind at unbelievable speeds. Yet I never pondered upon the thought of a bird landing. Landing always seemed like such an easy thing for them to accomplish, yet for me it was different. Why did I ever wish to fly like a bird? Why did I ever desire that feeling of being free of everything? That was the one mistake I made. For once that bomb went off, that feeling of flying was miserable...and the landing...Well, I fear for what it may be.

**So that is the end of chapter one of "Undercover: the Sequel". I know-it's a bit short, but I did a chapter like this in one of my other fanfiction stories [with each character having a small portion of their P.O.V.] and I really enjoyed doing it and it came out sounding pretty cool! So I thought I'd give it a shot with this story, because I thought it was the perfect moment for that! I should be getting out chapters pretty regularly, hopefully at least two a week!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the start to this fanfiction! So, Goode... Bad? Love...Hate? Let me know! I'd appreciate it a ton!**

**Thanks :]**

**Well... as my usual sign-off goes... Ta ta for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! I'm back with chapter two! This chapter was definitely a hard one to write, it was very emotional! But the worst is definitely yet to come. I'm sorry for any confusion with the last chapter in the way I formatted it! I hope this chapter clears up a lot of things for you all!**

**Well without further ado...Enjoy!**

Jonas' P.O.V.

I was aware that it was only pure fate keeping me alive, with a small probability of it being luck. Why me, out of all people to be out of the room when the bomb went off? Why could it not be someone heroic and strong, like Zach, Grant, or Nick? Out of all people...I am the weakest, I can not run fast...I can only think. When it comes to hands on situations, I fail at those. I haven't taken one Cove-Opps class in my life for a reason. I do not do well with high-stress situations like this. Practically, everyone's lives were in my hands.

My feet carried me at speeds I've never reached before. It was as if some superhuman transferred all of their abilities into me for this one moment, knowing I'd need it. Although I knew it was simply a mixture of adrenaline and shock, I decided that the superhuman idea sounded more pleasant. Halting to a stop in front of the ballroom, I could feel my eyes bug out of its sockets and my jaw nearly drop to the floor. Complete destruction is what I came upon. Rubble remained scattered all over the room, overlapped between the various bodies of my friends and teachers. The desperate moans and cries coming from the room was enough to cause a nervous breakdown, but I knew I had to stay strong. To my left, the emergency button was plastered against the wall, so I quickly leaped over to it and gave it an angered punch. Sirens began to wail, causing goosebumps to form up and down my arms and legs. Hopefully soon enough help would be on its way. I was shell-shocked. There were way too many people for me to help, and I was unsure if I could even help any of them. All of a sudden, a could hear a faint voice calling out what seemed like my name. Although so muffled, I could tell it was Liz's voice. Without even thinking, which would've been a smart idea, I sprinted into the ballroom, using her voice as a GPS.

I arrived at her location, only to see her pinned underneath a small table, most likely one of the ones used to hold refreshments. She didn't seem badly hurt, which sent a flood of relief throughout my body. She had a small cut on her forehead, which seemed to have been made from something of glass, probably the punch bowl. Making sure that nothing would fall on her before I helped her out, I began to lift the table off of her. She quickly hopped to her feet, which led me to believe she was going to be okay. She fell into a desperate hug, her arms squeezing the crap out of my chest. As I began to feel the lack of oxygen flowing to my lungs, I released myself from her tight grip and pulled myself back, scanning her up and down to check for any injuries.

"I'm fine. I was lucky enough to have had a soft landing. We need to help the others, though. Jonas, I'm afraid that there's a lot of people that didn't make it. But first-I think we should find all of the professors. Especially Mrs. Morgan." Liz spoke calmly, as if she had the whole situation under control. I responded with a quick nod and began to scan the room, searching for any familiar faces. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a man approaching us from behind. Without even really thinking, I grabbed a piece of molding that must've fallen from the ceiling after the blast and swung it toward the mysterious man. My weakness proved itself as he quickly grabbed the molding and it snapped in half. Liz jumped behind me in fear but let out a soft laugh when she realized it was only Mr. Solomon.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Solomon." I spoke, completely flustered. I looked down at my feet, to avoid any more embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Jonas. Liz, are you okay?" Mr. Solomon asked.

"I'm all good. Just a little scratched up, but so many other people are in worse conditions than myself. Are you okay?" Liz asked.

"I'm pretty sure my shoulder is dislocated, but I'll pop it back in later. Right now, we need to start salvaging whoever we can. I don't want either of you two separating, because there's rubble all over the place and it may require more than one person to help some people out. We'll all go together, and help everyone out one by one." Mr. Solomon explained. Behind me, I could hear the soft clicking of heels. Every other step sounded a little softer, which led me to assume that one of the heels must have snapped. Yet the clicking was familiar. Liz spun around with a wide grin on her face as she shouted out, "Mrs. Morgan! You're okay!".

"Yes, I managed to take cover underneath the DJ's booth before the initial blow." Mrs. Morgan replied.

"That's incredible reaction timing!" Liz gaped.

"Unfortunately, I've had experience before." Mrs. Morgan spoke grimly. She quickly surveyed the room, frowning in dismay. I could hear sirens wailing in the distance, which could only mean that help was almost here. They could take care of this, they could handle the bodies...including the ones of the deceased. This was something I could definitely not handle. And I'm assuming that is where I snapped. The room began to suddenly spin, and I suddenly lost my footing. I could feel Liz place her hand on my shoulder, but it was not enough to keep me upright. Before I knew it I toppled to the ground, and the world soon began to compress until it became a tiny dot. And suddenly, the world went black. How pathetic...I'm so soft.

Liz's P.O.V.

Once Jonas went out, I completely lost it. I began to lose control of my muscles, and I began to violently convulse. My breathing became short and rapid, and I soon realized I was having a panic attack. My eyes darted back and forth, eyeing the helpless bodies scattered around the room. Mr. Solomon and Mrs. Morgan were sprinted around the room, helping the slightly injured so they could help those who were unconscious or seriously injured. A large hand found it's way on my shoulder, and when I peeked behind me, I realized it was Zach. For some reason, it felt as if the weight of the world lifted off of my shoulder. My body stiffened as if a plank and my breathing rate slowed down to its normal rate. I quickly spun around and collapsed into Zach's arms, tears beginning to stream down my face as if a waterfall.

"You're okay?" I asked, whimpering between each tear I sucked up.

"I'll be fine. Sure, the world is spinning rapidly, but I'm in way better condition than everyone else." Zach responded, peeking down at me. He craned his neck over his shoulder and looked down at Jonas, snickering uncontrollably.

"He's a wimp." Zach joked.

"Pretty much. But I still love him. Oh my gosh...Do you know where Cammie is?" I asked. I then had realized that Zach had been joking around with me to get his mind off of Cammie. His usual smirking expression sunk down into a frown. His eyes lost their normal sparkle and he took a deep, exasperated breath.

"The last time I saw her, she was being flung into a wall. It then collapsed on her." Zach spoke in complete monotone, showing no emotion whatsoever in his voice. I let out a soft gasp and then searched the room for Mrs. Morgan, and finally found her desperately throwing pieces of dry wall across the room. All of a sudden my eyes felt dry, and that is when I realized that I had cried myself dry. There would be so many more tears to shed, but just in the twenty minutes of barely seeing the damage, I lost it completely.

"And...the others?" I asked. Zach shook his head in response, which could only mean that they were scattered all over the place, their fate unknown. Before I had crashed into the table, I could see Macey and Nick out of the corner of my eye. He was holding her with all the life he had left in him, and she hung limp...already unconscious. She must've hit her head before they even hit impact. I just hope they are okay, all of them. I fear for their safety greatly. I am so fortunate to have landed safely, and my mind remains focused only on everyone else. Paramedics, among firefighters and other sources of medical and damage help began to pour into the ballroom, each person assessing the scene for only seconds with horror and immediately getting to work. I wish I was that strong, that brave. And yet, I am a spy. I can only assume this experience will help me grow stronger, more courageous. And within seconds, I was being ripped apart from Zach's grip by a paramedic. And no matter how hard I tried to fight back, to try and escape, he held me back.

"We need to get you to the hospital." the paramedic spoke calmly. He was only intending to help, but I had grown savage. I needed to stay and help my friends. But they wouldn't let me...and that enraged me.

"NO! I have to help my friends!" I cried out, snapping my head back and forth, shaking my body violently. I attempted everything to release myself from his grip, yet could only let out a soft scowl as I felt a needle prick into my arm. My muscles grew limp, and the world began to slowly fade as I collapsed into the paramedics arm.

"Please..." I whimpered weakly.

The last thing I consciously heard him say was, "It will be okay. Your friends will get through this. You need to remain content with hope, you need to stay strong for them. You need to fight for them. I understand the devastation you are going through right now, I have been through this once before in my life. I now limp everyday on a prosthetic leg, after the Circle of Cavan attacked Blackthorne back when I was a student. I understand what it feels like to feel helpless, like you are unable to help. But you have to trust me...You need to stay strong, you must come with me.". And with that, I finally stopped fighting. I let out a soft gasp when I finally was able to comprehend what the paramedic was saying. I then collapsed to my knees, allowing the world to escape from my grasps. It was true-this was not a situation that I could handle by myself. This was a job for the professionals. I could only hope that when I awake, I will find out that everything will be okay. All of my friend are safe, there were no casualties. But I know that is not true. I know the worst is yet to come.

**Pretty dramatic chapter, I must say! I promise, in the next chapter you will hear from some other characters, and you will find out the fate of all those major people!**

**So...what did you think? Goode...bad? Love...Hate?  
Let me know in a review! I'd appreciate it a ton :] I love hearing from you guys.**

**Well, until next chapter...Ta ta for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took about a week to get this chapter up! This chapter was definitely difficult to write, because I had to decide what each charrie's fate was. But I have it decided now and you will see during this chapter!**

**Well...I don't want to hold you guys up. Without further ado...Enjoy! :D**

**Liz's P.O.V.**

"Hey Sleeybug, " I heard a soft voice hiss into my ear. The person's warm breath tickled my eardrum and their words came and smoothly, yet I could hint a nervous tone being attempted to mask itself.

"Jonas?" I whimpered, my eyes still blurred from the medication. Each and every second my vision would become a bit clearer, but it took a full five minutes for me to fully make out Jonas' skinny frame and those stupid glasses I told him to exchange for a new pair a year ago.

"Sure is. Whatever sedative they gave you was strong. You've been out for eight hours." Jonas snickered, peering over to the corner of the room. My eyes followed his, and soon fell upon a bed across from my own, a sleeping body nestled in the far corner of it. The slight hum from all of the monitors hooked up to the mystery person rang in my ears, and I wished to see the person's face.

"Who is it?" I asked, ignoring Jonas' comment about the drugs. He quickly peered down at his feet and allowed his eyes to meet mine before letting his soft lips form into a huge grin.

"It's Bex. She's okay, Liz. Just a bump on the head, but she's going to be alright." Jonas responded. That was absolutely great news to hear that she was okay...One less person to worry about. I began to sit up, a bit too quickly though, because the sedative was still in my system, causing my head to feel as heavy as a rock. I sulked back down into the bed, angrily running my fingers through my hair. Bits and pieces of wall plaster and other small debris flaked out of my hair, falling upon my lap.

"They haven't even processed us yet?!" I asked, completely taken by surprise. Usually, all investigators are so nervous about getting the victims processed before they were treated, in fear of the medics destroying any evidence.

"Liz-Sweetie, there's a lot of people hurt." Jonas responded, somewhat avoiding my question. That soon led me to remember the others, and I felt my chest feel tight as the thoughts of their conditions ran through my head.

"Cool it, would you, Liz? I'm trying to work off this killer headache." a voice groaned, and I knew automatically by the tone, it was Bex.

"Bex! You're up!" I giggled, having the urge to run out of this stupid bed and squeeze the crap out of her. Yet she seemed really annoyed, and I didn't want to risk having her flip off...Especially in a hospital. Who knows...The doctors may take her extreme violence tendencies in the wrong way and take her to psych.

"I was sleeping...Until you woke up." Bex grunted, pulling herself upwards to face me and Jonas. She had a large piece of gauze wrapped around her forehead, probably concealing some wound she received during the blast.

"Have you overheard anything about the others?" Bex asked directly to Jonas. He let out a loud, drawn out sigh and then made his way over to a chair that remained between Bex and my beds. He folded his hands between his legs and hung his neck low.

"So are you going to answer my question or not?" Bex asked a bit rudely. I sent a glare over in her direction and she looked back at me with an expression that said, "What did I do wrong?". I shook my head in disapproval and stretched my arm out, rubbing it against Jonas' shoulder.

"Zach is okay...He just dislocated his ankle when falling but the doctors have it all fixed up and he's in a walking boot. Grant is doing a bit worse, but much better than the others. He has a concussion, but he seems to be functioning just fine. Besides that, he just fractured his cheekbone, and plastics said they'll get him in the operating room after all of the major surgeries are finished." Jonas paused. He received a gracious smile from Bex, who only seemed somewhat relieved, for she still prepared herself for the rest of the news.

"Nick and Macey are struggling a bit. According to Nick, Macey hit her head on the initial blow, and fell into Nick. He held onto her as they fell, which probably wasn't the greatest idea. The combined weight of the two caused one of the walls to partially collapse. It fell on them. They're both awake but are really banged up. Nick has a couple of broken ribs and a major gash on the top of his head. The doctors were afraid it may have impaired his skull, but fortunately it just scraped off a few layers of skin." Jonas paused, taking in a quick breath of air. He had been talking so fast, his voice shaking simply due to nerves. He seemed like a complete nervous wreck, and I had been the fool to not ask him how he was doing. Out of everyone, I can only assume that Jonas is hurting the most. Despite lacking any physical injury, he carries the burden of witnessing it all, and being helpless...Not being able to do anything to save anyone. He had to be the one to run into the ballroom and see the horrific mess, to see the thrown bodies and hear the wailing cries for help. I never even thought to ask Jonas if he himself was I had the chance to ask him, he began to speak again.

"Sorry about that. Well anyways, I wasn't able to visit Macey because she was still being examined when I last checked, but I got an update from Mr. Solomon saying that she was struck in the head by some heavy glass object, which immediately shattered and knocked her unconscious at the initial blow. Unfortunately, due to the whiplash of the blow, instead of the glass spewing in different directions, it shattered directly into Macey. She had a lot of shards pierced into her skin which are only minor lashes, which were easily stitched up, but once piece of glass slit her wrist somehow, slicing one of her veins. She lost a lot of blood, but they were able to get a transfusion into her just in time. She's still unconscious." Jonas spoke. He wiped a few beads of sweat off of his forehead and the peered back up at me and Bex, tiny drops of water building up in the creases of his eyelids. He was trying so hard to hold back his tears.

"And Cammie?" Bex asked.

"Well..." Jonas began, "upon impact, Cammie smashed into on of the wooden planks that came apart from the DJ's station. She landed on it and it impaled her abdomen..." before Jonas could continue, a loud sob erupted from me. Bex attempted to remain cool, look tough, but her eyes started to look all red and puffy and her lip began to violently quiver.

"Is...Is she-okay?" I asked through muffled sobs.

"The wood managed to stay clear of any organs. It was a clean through on through and the surgeons were able to remove it safely. She's going to be okay." Jonas finally finished.

"THOSE BLOODY CIRCLE MEMBERS ARE GOING TO NEVER SEE DAYLIGHT ONCE I GET TO THEM!" Bex screamed, the shade of her face turning from its normal pale complexion to a tomato red. She was furious, as was I. But for now, I wasn't concerned about getting back at the Circle, but more focusing on my friends' recoveries.

"Jonas, help me up. I'm going to go see them." I demanded. The sedative had now fully worn off and I could feel my toes finally. I knew I'd be fine to visit Zach, Nick, and Grant for now.

"Liz, you can't!" Jonas cried out, leaping out of the chair and pinning me back into the bed. A twisted expression formed on my face as I stared at him in confusion.

"Why not?! Are there no visitors allowed? Is the CIA still doing examinations?" I asked. Jonas simply shook his head and wandered around my bed until he reached the left side. He gently placed his hand on the left side of my abdomen, and it suddenly felt tender. I winced a bit in pain and peered back up at him in confusion.

"But, I'm okay...I-I was fine in the blast." I stammered.

"Liz, you were in too much shock to realize it at first, and I understand it. We all were." Jonas whimpered. He looked down at my stomach and then back at me with glassy eyes. I slowly wrapped my fingers around the opened crease in the hospital gown, folding it over to reveal the tender part of my stomach. There, a huge piece of bloody gauze covered nearly my whole left side, from my pelvis up to the bottom of my ribcage.

"What happened?" I asked, beginning to get nervous.

"The EMT only sedated you because he saw a huge piece of shrapnel poking out of your side. It was lodged into your side. In order to avoid the shrapnel from exploding any more, the doctors needed to remove a large portion of your skin. You're going in tomorrow for a skin graft to replace what you lost. Liz-you almost died." Jonas spoke, his words barely audible due to the fact that he was literally sobbing.

"But-I would have noticed it after the bomb went off! My brain would have recognized that I was injured, that I was dying!" I screamed, anger rushing through my body. My ever so wonderful brain that I so often depended on had failed me. It had left me to die, it had left me to wander around and eventually just collapse. Was surviving this blast supposed to be my fate, or was it something else?

**Ta da! lol, So that was definitely interesting. Are you guys relieved, or do you want to throw virtual daggers through your computer screens? Yes, I let everyone live! I wasn't about to go killing off characters! But believe me, there will be some long recoveries for some of these characters, both mentally and physically. And it may be a surprise to you but *spoiler alert*, Jonas is going to have the most difficult time recovering!**

**So what did you guys think? Goode...Bad? Love...Hate? **

**Please review! I love hearing from you guys :]**

**Well, until next time, ta ta for now! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't uploaded in about a week! I've been sick and I've also had midterms so I haven't had much free time to write! But the next chapter is up so it's all good? Right?**

**Zach-I bet they're pissed at you!**

**Me-Why do you assume that everybody's always angry at me?**

**Zach-Well you're an easy person to get angry at.**

**Me-Have I ever done anything wrong to you?!**

**Cammie-You got him shot in the leg, nearly killed him in a bomb in the Big Ben, nearly killed him in a bomb once again at prom, you-**

**Me-Alright, I get it! We've already been through this list once before. Do you really want to make me feel anymore guilty?**

**Cammie-Well, I'm just saying.**

**Me-Well just don't! Or, I'll-I'll...**

**Bex-You'll hurt us even more?**

**Me-Yeah! I will!**

**Bex-Fine with me! We're spies...We recover fast.**

**Me-What if I killed one of you off?**

**Liz + Jonas + Macey + Nick + Grant + Bex + Cammie + Zach- YOU WOULDN'T!**

**Me-Yeah, I'm too nice.**

**Liz-That was not funny!**

**Me-Whatever...**

**Grant- Heh, this is getting heated up.**

**Macey- Oh gosh. Well, without further ado...ENJOY!**

**Me-Hey! That's my line!**

**Macey- Well your fans are waiting.**

**Me-I'm still saying it...Well, sorry about that. So without further ado...**

**Bex-ENJOY!**

**Me-Well I outta!**

**Bex-RUN!**

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

_"Follow me!" a shrill voice shouted. I could not recognize who's voice it was, but it sounded young and innocent, unlike any of my friends' voices. I peered around, finally taking in and grasping hold of my surroundings...A deep, luscious, leafy green forest that seemed so pure and perfect. It was almost untouched, expect for the occasional bird that soared by, or a rabbit that curiously hopped around. It seemed like something out of a fairytale. I shrugged to myself and began to carefully take a few steps forward, completely forgetting any training I've ever had._

_"What are you waiting for?!" the voice called out again. As I craned my neck forward, I saw a glimpse of a white and blue dress swirl around the trunk of a tree. Without giving myself time to really think about who the mysterious girl could be, I sprinted off in her direction. As my bare heels skidded into the soft, broken up moss that enveloped itself around the tree, a soft gasp escaped my mouth as I realized who the girl was._

_"Alice?!" I gaped, realizing this was the girl from the movie my father and I used to watch when I was a child. My father said I was so curious and innocent like she was, willing to explore with any opportunity that came and get my nose up into business I shouldn't have._

_"Hm?" she hummed, peering up at me with wide, crazy eyes. No-this couldn't be real, yet it felt it. I slowly and cautiously extended my arm out towards the little child, but before I could touch her shoulder, my arm was grabbed and I was flipped over the tiny girl. My feet hit the ground gracefully before I could allow myself to fall and I whipped up to discover that Alice was no longer there, but it was Mrs. Goode._

_"You!" I shouted, balling my fists up in front of my chest, clenching my nails into my palms. I could almost feel the sharp edges of my nails tearing through my skin, and the blood seeping down my wrists._

_"Yes...Me. Who else did you expect?" Mrs. Goode snickered, glaring down at me with the same wide, crazy eyes that Alice did._

_"Where-Where did Alice go?" I stuttered, afraid for the little girl's safety._

_"Relax Cameron. This is only a dream...Or should I say a nightmare." Mrs. Goode smirked, and yet again, it reminded me so much of Zach's perfect smirk. But Zach was so perfect...He was good, and she was evil. They were complete opposites, yet one stupid thing connected them so easily. Their smirks._

_"Then I can wake up at my own will!" I taunted, beginning to round around her, ready to attack. Without her noticing, I scanned up and down her body, checking for any weapons. Dream or not-I was still classically trained as a spy. I was trained to fight properly, anywhere...Anytime. Even in a dream._

_"Not when you're in a coma!" Mrs. Goode cackled. The sound of her laugh reminded me of the witch's from "The Wizard of Oz". Another movie my father and I used to watch a lot when I was little. He said that it taught a great lesson in courage and faith, and that I would always need those when I was older. It's strange how this one little dream has been reminding me so much of my father._

_"What do you mean coma?" I shot out, beginning to get angry and not believe her._

_"I did do this to you, you know? The bomb...You knew it was going to happen all along, didn't you? Those jewels you and Ms. McHenry found in the hidden rooftop room. You knew those weren't real. You knew those were explosives. So why not say anything?" Mrs. Goode asked._

_"What do you mean? I didn't know!" I stammered, but then pondered upon the thought. Did I know? Did I ever think to tell anyone about the suspicious jewels? No...Never. I thought they were the school's property, hidden for a reason. That was such a slip up. Mr. Solomon would fail me for the rest of high school if he knew about this. Was this her plan?! To break me down?! To cause everyone to think I knew about the bomb and purposely not tell anyone?! But Macey would be involved too. _

_My head began to swell, and the thoughts were becoming too much for me to handle. The forest around me began to spin, and Mrs. Goode's body began to simply fade away, almost like the wind. I could feel my hands trembling violently, and soon enough, it was my whole body trembling violently._

_"CAMMIE!" a deep, masculine voice shouted. A voice much too familiar for me to forget._

_"COME ON, CAMMIE! DON'T GIVE UP!" the voice shouted again. It sounded exhausted and desperate...Each word spoken with passion and love. _

_"ZACH!" I shouted in response, but there was no reply. I tried to make out his image in the spinning forest, but there was nothing...nobody. All the creatures had disappeared, and soon all of the trees began to disappear. Before I knew it, it was just me, standing on a little pocket of ripped up, green moss._

_"CAMMIE!" Zach's voice cried out. What was going on?! Why could I not wake up?_

_The moss began to crumble beneath my feet, and I felt my grip beginning to slip away. I desperately jumped my other foot over on top of the other, struggling to stay balanced. But the one piece that remained beneath my feet trembled a bit and then began to cascade into oblivion. And with it, I fell. Everything around me became darkened, like a night sky on the countryside. Yet there were no stars...Nothing twinkling about my head. I found myself pushing against the wind, still falling endlessly. Would this ever stop?! Would I ever stop falling?! And with that, I crashed to the surface, my body colliding at speeds no human would survive...And..._

"CAMMIE!" Zach's voice shouted, as he collapsed into a tight hug, squeezing me a bit too tightly. A doctor...Or at least what seemed like a doctor through my still light-adjusting eyes, tapped his shoulder and he apologetically pulled himself back. My head felt fuzzy, but with each second my sight would become more clear and I could make out everyone in the room. There was a team of doctors anxiously writing on clipboards while looking up every few seconds or so at the monitors attached to me. To the left of my bedside, Zach stood, squeezing my hand oh-so-tightly, trying to act manly and hold back his tears. On the right side of my bed, my mother and Aunt Abby stood at a distance from me, both sobbing into each other's arms too much to realize I was awake. In the opening of the doorway, Bex stood next to Nick, and the two seemed to be whispering something to one another, but it seemed harsh and angered.

"Would you two stop bickering and come say 'hi' to me?" I whispered, realizing that my voice was extremely hoarse and the words came out with a struggle. My hands fiddled around and soon found themselves on a little table connected to my bed, where a little pitcher of water and a cup sat. I tried to pour myself a glass, but my hands were shaking too much so Zach poured one for me. I greedily grabbed the cup with two hands and threw the cup of water down my throat, the cool liquid easing my sore throat. As I turned my attention back to the others, I realized they were all staring at me with wide eyes. My mother and Aunt Abby were embarrassingly wiping the tears from their faces as quickly as possibly and Jonas and Bex's faces were tinted with a bright red. Everyone quickly shuffled around my bed to greet me, and I turned my attention to Zach first.

"What just happened?" I asked, realizing the water had helped and my full ability to speak was back.

"You went into some state of mental shock, but you recovered yourself. It was weird..." Zach began, but I cut him off quickly.

"It...It was a nightmare." I spoke and allowed him to finish his statement.

"Oh. Well I'm so glad you're okay Gallagher Girl. You know-You got impaled in the stomach by a wooden plank during the blast. Do you know how lucky you are to survive, especially with it missing every organ and muscle?!" Zach spoke, astonished. I turned my attention towards everyone else and they all continued to stare at me with wide eyes, completely in shock with my casual attitude towards them...I guess that's because I just woke up from a coma.

"Sweetie, I'm so glad you're awake." my mother spoke, and Aunt Abby nodded in agreement. They seemed to speechless and upset to say anything else. To assure them both that I was fine, I took both hands, struggling to carry the tubs that were connected to them as well, and grabbed one of their hands each, giving them a nice squeeze. My mother leaned forward and gently kissed my forehead, a single tear dropping from her chin and landed on my lip, it's salty taste making its way down my throat.

"How are you all?" I asked openly, eager to hear a response. From there, my mother decided to take over and explained the injuries of all of my friends and teachers. Although I was extremely glad to hear they were all conscious and their vitals were well, it killed me inside to hear some of these recovery times. But apparently, I was among those who would be in recovery for about a month. This next month is definitely going to kill me.

"Bex...You haven't killed anyone yet, have you?" I asked out of concern, hoping that Bex's temper didn't flare out on an eager-to-help doctor.

"Relax, Cam. Jonas has forced me to be nice so I don't get kicked out of the hospital or put in the psych ward, in Liz's opinion." Bex spoke, stifling her few snickers. A laughing fit burst out in the room, including throughout the doctors at Bex's response. After we all fully recovered from it in a minute or so-yes, my head is throbbing too much right now to keep exact time, I turned back towards my mother, putting on a more serious expression that caused her eyes to wander towards her feet. She knew what was coming. Everybody did.

"I have to ask...Were there any casualties?" I asked, my voice beginning to shake.

"There was...One." my mother responded, and my heart dropped out of my chest before she could tell me who it was.

"It was Mr. Mosckowitz." Aunt Abby choked out, her eyes beginning to fill to the brim with tears. I, along with Bex, Jonas, and Zach all let out gasps, and I'm assuming that none of the students until now had been informed about this tragic death.

"I'm so sorry, Aunt Abby." I spoke softly, completely aware of the close friendship she had with Mr. Mosckowitz.

"Thank you, sweetie." Aunt Abby replied, wiping a few tears from her eyes. She looked up at my mother and then ran her hands through her hair, which seemed knotted and tangled, which probably hasn't been brushed for days. Which led me to think...How long was I in a coma? But I wasn't about to ask. It wasn't until now that I realized the huge line of stitched across Aunt Abby's forehead, and the sling that my mother had on her right arm. They were both covered in bruises from head to toe and they looked like they hadn't gotten sleep for days. They both must have been worried sick. Their responsibilities...The students. Their friends...The teachers. All tragically stuck in this unfortunate plot set by the Circle of Cavan. And I knew that the only reason that this had occurred was because of me.

This is my fault, and I am completely responsible for it. Whether I like to think of it or not.

**Oh no! I think Cammie's really going to start feeling guilty for this? Is it possible she may even want to do something about it?! *Gasp***

**Well, sorry about that little dialogue in the beginning...I was having a bit fun. But I hope you guys found it funny :] And if you didn't, well I may have to kill you :p**

**Anyways...What did you guys think? Goode...Bad? Love...Hate? Let me know!**

**Please review! I love hearing from my amazing fans!**

**Well I think that's all I have to say.**

**Ta ta for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry I haven't been able to update this fanfiction in a while! I have been super busy with school, and homework, and dance...And whatnot. It's just prohibited me from doing much else, and I've been trying so hard to keep up with the four fanfiction stories I'm writing at the moment, but it's been much!**

**I am back now, and hopefully things should ease up a bit in my life and I'll hopefully be able to update 1-2 times a week! That's my goal! So without further ado, here is the next chapter, which takes place a month after the incident for those wondering.**

**Enjoy! :D**

Macey's P.O.V.

"Wakey, wakey sleepyhead..." a peppy voice shouted in my ear, causing me to jolt out of bed, which sent an immense pain shooting down my back. Ever since the incident it's been rough to really move around because of the extreme blood loss I had. I thought people were going to respect that, but apparently Liz was overexcited about our first day back in classes. I carefully flopped back into my fluffy mattress, my squishy pillow fluffing up around my head as it collapsed into it. I allowed to hands to flail wherever they happened to go, but when I felt it connected against flesh, and then heard a soft "ow", I realized Liz was right at my side.

"Go away." I hissed, still refusing to open my eyes.

"You're late. We have to be in breakfast in ten minutes. That only gives you approximately 5 minutes and 43 seconds to get your makeup done and get in your uniform, so we have enough time to get our books together and make it to the dining hall in time." Liz spoke. Sometimes I hated the nerdy side of her, as useful as it was, for sometimes she used her knowledge of everything in an arrogant matter.

"Fine, you win. But I'm only getting up because I have to straighten my hair." I growled, and pulled myself out of bed, my eyes squinting while they adjusting to the flooding amount of light pouring into our room.

"Where's Cam and Bex?" I asked, peeking over into the bathroom to see that Liz had already plugged my straightening iron in for me. There's the Liz I know.

"They snuck off to the tunnel next to our room. I set up a laptop in the tunnel so they could video chat the guys without getting caught. You know, since-" I cut Liz off, and she awkwardly peeked down at her feet in embarrassment.

"Let's try to stay off that topic. Let's put that past us." I spoke sternly, and only after Liz's eyelids began to pool with water did I realize I was glaring with her.

"Liz-I'm so sorry. I know it's rough to think about. But I feel like putting it behind us is the best thing." I spoke, hoping to cheer her up. I gently wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a soft hug, avoiding squeezing her abdomen.

"It's only been a month since the incident, Macey. Studies suggest that in order to move on from trauma, one must fully embrace it and dismiss it. We need therapy." Liz explained, as I began to pull back from the hug and make my way into the bathroom. Her feet remained planted in the same spot, but she awkwardly scooted to face me, which I could see in the mirror. I began to hastily straighten my hair, only focusing on the top layers because it was all I had time for. It took two minutes and twenty-seven seconds, and I quickly flicked off the iron, threw it in my cosmetic basket and moved on to applying makeup. The whole time Liz just stared creepily at me without saying anything. I didn't want to upset her anymore, so I didn't say anything. I didn't fight with her about therapy for now. I decided to save it for another time when she didn't seem so fragile.

"30 seconds." Liz finally piped up, and I sprinted back into the main room and ripped my pajamas off and threw my uniform on, forgetting to tuck in my shirt. Madame Dabney would scold me for this, but I figured I would fix it on my way towards the dining hall. As I began to shuffle out the room, Liz tossed me my backpack which landed perfectly on my left forearm. With a swift motion, I flicked the strap onto my shoulder and began to make my way down the hallway, Liz keeping up with me. In front of me, I could make out the faint image of Cammie and Bex, both were dusting cobwebs off of themselves in a rush. I was so nervous that I didn't even check the sign to the front of the dining hall to see what language we were speaking in. When greeted with an "Bonjour! Je suis si heureux de vous voir debout. [Hello! I'm so glad to see you up and about." from Tina Walters, I realized today was an easy day, French. I guess Mrs. Morgan didn't want to pressure us with too hard of a language on our first day back. I hadn't seen Tina since she visited me in the hospital, showing off the small, hot pink cast that was plastered to her right wrist. She'd gotten away with a mere broken wrist, yet felt the need to brag of her great injury. Everybody found it quite amusing that she tried to make light of the situation.

"Oh, hé. Je vais vous parler plus tard, d'accord? [Oh, hey. I'll talk to you later, okay?]" I responded, dismissing her with a slight wave before catching up with Liz who'd sprinted up to catch up with Cammie and Bex. They sat in their normal table in the far left corner of their room, and as I scooted into the last chair at the table, Chef Louis made his way towards our table, a huge smile planted upon his face as he brought heaping plates of waffles and sunny side-up eggs. He pushed a plate in front of all of us and finished with a, "Bon appetite!" before shuffling away to serve the rest of the girls.

"Comment vous sentez-vous, Cam? [How are you feeling, Cam?]" Liz asked, furiously trying to rip open the casing to one of her pills. Bex snatched it from her hands and peeled the foil apart with ease, handing it back to Liz with a smirk planted upon her face. Liz peeked down at her feet in embarrassment before slipping the pill in her mouth and taking a small swig of orange juice to wash it down.

"Je vais bien. Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça? [I'm fine. Why does everyone keep asking me that?]" Cammie snapped, angrily stabbing her fork into the waffle that remained on her plate. She began to lift it up before realizing she hadn't even cut it. She slid it off her fork with her fingers and hastily grabbed the knife to her left, cutting the waffle up into bite-size pieces. She seemed to be preoccupied with other thoughts. Perhaps school, or Zach? I was unsure, but didn't want to ask her as she's been acting odd for the past three weeks. She's been keeping to herself most of the time, refusing to even discuss anything about the bombing. Most of the time spent back at Gallagher Academy has been in her bed, just staring aimlessly up at the ceiling for hours at a time. Nobody has an idea what is bothering her. Not Zach, not even her mother.

"Désolé, c'est juste que- [Sorry, it's just that-]" Liz began, but was cut off by Bex, who said nothing but gave her a stern look as if to say, "just drop it".

"Quoi qu'il en soit, comment Zach et Grant? [Anyways, how are Zach and Grant?]" I asked, hoping to change the subject without a war breaking out in the dining hall at our table. Neither Bex nor Cammie responded so I just began to stare at my plate of food, my appetite slowly easing away. Instead of forcing the food down my throat, I angrily pushed the plate towards the middle of the table and scooted my chair back without even realizing it.

"Souhaitez vous deux morfondre arrêt et être social? Les choses sont finalement revenir à la normale mais vous les gars sont juste assis et ne rien faire! Au moins répondre à ma question pour l'amour. [Would you two stop moping and be social? Things are finally getting back to normal yet you guys are just sitting and doing nothing! At least answer my question for sake.]" I hissed, not even realizing that my voice was raised and my hands were clenched into tight fists until everyone's head began to turn towards our table. Mrs. Morgan, who sat at the faculty table near the head of the room even turned her head, a concerned expression painted on her face. Cammie rose to her feet, slapping her hands against the table, seething with anger.

"You know what, Macey? You need to understand that the Circle of Cavan planted a bomb in our prom a month ago! Someone was killed, and most of us were badly injured...And this is all my fault! I am putting you all in so much danger, and I feel a shit-load of guilty for it. Every day it feels like there are one-thousand pound weights being placed on my shoulders, as if the weight of the world is on me! The Circle is only after me, and they are putting you all in danger because of me. So no, things are never going to be the same as they were before that day of the prom, and you need to get used to that!" Cammie screamed, so angry that she didn't even bother to speak in French. Gasps erupted around the room, and Mrs. Morgan quickly rose to her feet to address Cammie, but Cammie flew out of the room in the blink of an eye. Liz, Bex, and I stood there absolutely speechless, in complete shock. We had no idea Cammie had felt this way, and we all knew that she shouldn't, because it's not her fault. The Circle isn't just after her, they're after all of us. We know things they don't want us to know and they want us dead. I'm not sure how much convincing to Cammie it'll take, but I know we need to do something about this. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mrs. Morgan shuffling over to us, hushing everyone and ordering them to return back to their own business on her way over. I peeked over at Liz and Bex who were now at my sides, and they knew what I was thinking. We all quickly nodded to each other before heaving our hands under the table and flipping it over, disabling Mrs. Morgan from reaching us. And with that we sprinted out of the dining hall, hoping to catch up with Cammie. I could slowly feel myself fatiguing as I haven't done much physical activity since the incident, but with adrenaline running through my body and with the will to go find Cammie, it pushed me to keep running.

"She has to be in one of the tunnels!" Liz panted as she attempted to keep up with Bex and me. Her hands remained clutched at her side as she ran, and her breaths became more rapid with the second. She was struggling to keep going, but I wasn't going to tell her to stop because we needed her in order to find Cammie.

"But the question is...Which one?" I asked, craning my neck back to meet eyes with Bex and Liz, who both trailed right behind me. They frantically looked towards each other and shrugged, worried expressions etched across their now flushed faces.

"We cannot let her leave the grounds. We can't let her run away...We know that's what she's going to do." Bex panted out. I nodded in agreement, saving my breaths so I didn't completely pass out. If Cammie made it out of Gallagher Academy and ran off, there would probably be no way of finding her...She is the Chameleon. She's done it before. She has run off to keep us safe. But last time that happened, she almost died...We almost lost her permanently. We all knew we could not loose her again, and that thought was what pushed us, no matter how much our bodies wanted to give up and just collapse.

**Oh no! I guess what Macey and Liz thought would be an easy day back just turned into a whole lot of trouble! Will Cammie run away, or will she decide to stay? I guess you will all have to wait and see, but I have a feeling her decision may cause a lot of you to gasp, possibly be really surprised! At least I hope it will...**

**Trust me, I've got some big works for this sequel in mind, and I hope you all stick around for this wild ride!**

**So what did you think? Goode...Bad? Love...Hate?  
Please review! I LOVE hearing from my awesome fans :]**

**So, until next time :] Ta ta for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I want to apologize sincerely for my long period of absence from updating this fanfiction story! My laptop wasn't working a few weeks back, so my parents took it to the Apple store and it's been in residence there for the past week and a half. I finally got it back the other day, but it took a while for me to update this because I still had all of my other fanfiction stories to update!**

**Anyways, I hope you all don't hate me too much, because this chapter is going to be epic! This will be the chapter that pretty much sets up the entire rest of the story. If you've read the summary, then you have an idea of what is going to be mentioned in this chapter.**

**Anyways, without further ado...Enjoy! :D**

Cammie's P.O.V.

My body willed me to continue to run, to flee from the disaster I had created. I was completely aware that they would all come after me, specifically Bex, Macey, and Liz. Normally, yes, I would appreciate the gesture of theirs, but now...I just wanted to disappear. I wanted to be invisible, unknown by mostly everyone. Before my issues with the Circle arose, I was simply Cameron Morgan, the Chameleon. I could disappear for days and nobody would worry about me because it wasn't like I was dead or anything. But now...Now, everybody fears the worst and won't let me out of their sight. And I don't know how much more I could take of it.

"Cammie! Please stop!" Liz screeched, and by the echo of her voice I could tell they were gaining on me. I glanced to my left and realized I was just passing the grand kitchen, realizing that my healing injury was slowing me down greatly. I continued to push my body even farther, although I was not sure how much more I could physically take. Skidding on my heels to an abrupt stop, I quickly dove around a sharp right corner, entering a new hallway that lead to the main entrance of the school. Once Gillian's crest came into my view, I used all of the adrenaline that remained pulsing in me and made it there within seconds, pushing open the entrance to the secret tunnel. My head softly caressed the top of the narrow tunnel and I winced slightly in pain, but rejoiced quickly and spun around to shut the entrance to the tunnel. I collapsed against the doorway, pulling my knees into my chest and cradling myself back and forth as I caught my breath like a pathetic little child. I was so weak...I could barely recognize myself anymore.

"Liz, what do we do? There's like fifteen tunnels alone located around the main entrance." Macey cried out, her desperate question audible enough for me to hear. I feared they would find me, but was aware that they could hear me through the tunnel if I moved on. Instead, I pulled my famous act as the Chameleon. I squeezed into a small crevasse on the side of the tunnel, shielding my eyes from the sprinkling dirt and remained absolutely quiet.

"Please, Macey. I think everybody knows which tunnel Cammie fled to. Now stay quiet." Liz hissed, yet even her attempt to whisper was loud enough to echo through the tunnel walls. _Shit, they were going to find me._

I could hear their muffled footsteps approaching me, and soon enough, the entrance to the tunnel opened and Bex dove in, grabbing my shoulders and throwing me out of my little hiding corner. She carelessly dragged me out of the tunnel, throwing me up against the wall, her teeth barred, seething with anger.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Bex hissed, her fist balled so tightly I thought she would approach to punch me. There was no problem with that, of course, because I could just dodge her, but I could tell how angry she was with me.

"Bex, calm down." Liz softly whispered, but Bex completely ignored her, gesturing her right hand off in Liz's direction and waving her off, causing Liz to stare down at her feet in embarrassment. Macey stood directly behind Bex, her stance ready to catch Bex in case she would try to attack me.

"I think what Bex is trying to say is that we're trying to help you, not hurt you. Cammie, I know you think that you're the one that's putting us all in danger, and I hate to break this to you, but they want us _all_ dead. Not just you. We all know too much, we're all a threat to them. So you need to clear that out of your head. Secondly, if you think you're going to take down the Circle _again_, all on your own, you've completely lost it. You're not running away without us." Macey smirked, and slowly reached out her hand towards me. I shook my head, stifling off a chuckle and grabbed Macey's hand, pulling myself up. Bex's tensed muscles slowly relaxed themselves, and Liz who was cowering in a corner, afraid that Bex would pounce on her, was beginning to make her way towards us.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what has gotten into me. I just can't stand to see anymore people hurt by the Circle...Or worse, dead." I stuttered, straightening my back and leaning back a little until I heard it crack. I ran my hand over the top of my hair, feeling many loose strands of hair sticking out, that must have come undone from hitting my head on the top of the tunnel. I slid my fingers through my ponytail holder and untwisted it, quickly redoing the high ponytail I constructed earlier in the morning.

"We understand. I think after that incident, nobody has been the same. It's changed us all greatly, and we all need to accept that." Liz smiled, attempting to pull us into a group hug, but when she realized we all declined that offer, she shied down in pity. We're not really the hugging kind of girls and Liz knew that, I guess she just was trying to make things seem better than they actually were.

"Wait, Cammie...What exactly was your plan?" Bex asked.

"I was coming up with it as I went along. Steal supplies from the bunker in the woods, grab a fake passport, transform myself into someone else, and find the Circle of Cavan. Do whatever was necessary to stop them." I shrugged, realizing now that this was a terribly thought out plan for someone like me...A spy, that is.

"That plan is set up for utter failure, no offense. What you really need to do is-" Liz was cut off by a hush, masculine voice, that we all recognized but didn't intervene with.

"Elizabeth, now you decide to mention it. Yes, disguise yourselves and infiltrate yourselves into the Circle of Cavan, and take them down internally. I've read your plans. Let me ask you this though, how did you think you were getting away with it?" Mr. Solomon asked. After he made his statement, a chorus of gasps erupted from Macey, Bex, and I. Was this really what Liz was planning for all this time? And if so, why had she not mentioned it to us? And how exactly did Mr. Solomon find those plans before us?! I lifted my heels up and shimmied my body over to face Liz, who stood absolutely frozen, her cheeks flush in embarrassment. She simply shrugged and giggled.

"Surprise?" Liz whimpered.

"Liz, this is _huge_! That idea is brilliant and if executed and planned correctly could work. But how come you didn't tell us?" Bex asked, drumming her fingers against her hips. I noticed she was now anxious, as she usually did that, or tapped her right foot to the beat of "Crazy Train", when she was anxious.

"I thought you guys would reject it completely. I mean-it's completely out there. If it fails, which there's a huge probability of it, I even calculated it...We'd be dead." Liz gaped, craning her neck over her shoulder, peering at Mr. Solomon who simply stood by the grand stairway, his arms folded tightly over his chest. He had a suspicious smirk on his face that told me that he actually thought this plan could work.

"How long have you exactly been planning this?" Macey asked.

"Since Cammie ran away, the first time." Mr. Solomon responded for Liz. Liz nodded in agreement and spun around to face Mr. Solomon.

"How'd you know to look there?" Liz asked. Macey, Bex, and I all stood in our places, completely dumbfounded, which wasn't a good feeling. We're all so used to knowing pretty much everything, as we are spies. But with Liz, it's different. She's so good at hiding things that if she hides something, she obviously does not want it found. Which leads me to question how Mr. Solomon found it in the first place.

"Please, Ms. Sutton. Nobody spends that much time hacking and investigating the CIA's network just for fun. It was obvious you needed it to hide something there." Mr. Solomon chuckled, a slight glint of pain evident in his eyes. It was obvious he too, was still suffering from the inflicting pain of his injuries from the incident. Not even Mr. Solomon was strong enough to conceal it. He abruptly cut himself off and regained his composure, and soon after was slowly making his way towards us four.

"Not bad...I thought nobody would have figured it out." Liz responded after a moment of silence.

"So, what happens now?" Bex asked, raising an eyebrow towards all of us, awaiting a response. It was quiet obvious, however, that Bex was simply asking this rhetorically. We all knew she thought this plan was completely bad-ass and wanted to follow through with it. Heck, we all did. It was just simply up to Mr. Solomon to give us the all-clear.

"We all go undercover." Mr. Solomon smirked.

**Everybody has to pause now for a dramatic gasp! Undercover, again? Hence the sequel's name c;**

**What do you think of Liz's plan? Brilliant? Crazy? Will they follow through with it? Will it work out? What will happen?!**

**So many questions, which will all be answered in the future, although you must wait for that. I don't even know what I want to happen yet, honestly!**

**What did you guys think? Goode...Bad? Love...Hate?  
Please review and let me know! I love hearing from you guys!  
Well, until next time..Ta ta for now!**


	7. Notice-With a Special Sneak Peek!

**Hello lovelies!**

**I just wanted to apologize in advance, for I am going on vacation today and I won't be back until Sunday. I will be out of the country so I will not be able to update this story, or any of my other stories, and I wanted to let you all know in advance...**

**But because just an author's note is technically not allowed, I'm going to give you guys a sneak peak at the next chapter!**

_Previously on "Undercover: the Sequel"..._

_"So, what happens now?" Bex asked, raising an eyebrow towards all of us, awaiting a response. It was quiet obvious, however, that Bex was simply asking this rhetorically. We all knew she thought this plan was completely bad-ass and wanted to follow through with it. Heck, we all did. It was just simply up to Mr. Solomon to give us the all-clear._

_"We all go undercover." Mr. Solomon smirked._

* * *

Liz's P.O.V.

Somewhere in my heart, I was ambitious and exhilarated to find out that my plan was actually reasonable, and that the girls and Mr. Solomon actually wanted to attempt at succeeding. Yet, mostly, I desired to run off where nobody could find me and cower in a corner like normal wimpy Liz I am...Nerdy Liz who cannot knock someone out with a punch, nerdy Liz who cannot take out a posse of five men in one roundhouse kick. I am no superhero, I am simply the tech geek who just comes up with the plans. There has been a reason why my plan was hidden where I thought nobody could find it, and that is because the statistics for this plan actually succeeding are one in five-thousand, nine-hundred, and sixty-two. Yeah...I calculated that. Their consciouses are fired on adrenaline now, so perhaps there is a way for convincing them out of it, possibly tell them the plan was just a fictional story I was writing about, although I highly doubt they will believe me, as they all are spies. Yet in the end, I can almost guarantee that we will be fighting for our lives, on the brink of survival, because they will want to follow through with my plan.

Crazy as it is, they don't care. They're spies, after all.

**Dun dun dun...Liz doesn't seem too ecstatic about her plan being discovered after all, does she? I tricked you guys last chapter, gotcha!**

**Haha, anyways, there is your short little preview for the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I can't wait to update when I get back from vacation!**

**Ta ta for now!**


End file.
